


Can't Help But Think of You

by BabyKai97



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fics [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hella fluffy, I wrote italian but don't quote me on it, M/M, Reborn is Reborn though he may seem a bit off but I dont know, Tsuna is a college student, it was bound to happen, sorry y'all, there is some angst, this fic is real domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: Tsuna has been distracted in class and his grades suffer for it. What is Reborn's reaction from hearing the reason?





	Can't Help But Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! It's 2019 and this fic came to me one night and here it is so enjoy! 
> 
> Also, I wrote Italian in this fic but do not quote me on it because I learned some Italian for a trip I took during my junior year of high school and I'm rusty af so I used google translate a little so sorry lol

“Sawada-kun. Please stay after class” the professor said and Tsuna sighed. He really didn’t want to stay and see what his teacher wanted because his boyfriend was going to be picking him up after he was done with class. ‘I hope it’s not about another bad test grade or I’m going to be so screwed’ he thought as he tuned out the rest of the lecture his professor was talking about. 

After class was over, Tsuna stayed in his seat until the room was empty so him and his professor could have their conversation in private. “What did you need to see me about?” Tsuna asked his professor. All she did was hand over a piece of paper and Tsuna tensed as he saw it was the exam that he took last week. He grimaced seeing the big red 30 circled on the top of the exam. “Tsunayoshi, you are a great student and very bright. You excel in all your classes even mine but lately, your grades have been slipping. Mind telling me why?” She said. Tsuna tried thinking of an excuse and he couldn’t say that he isn’t paying attention during lecture because his mind would wander to his boyfriend Reborn. “Ummm. I don’t really have an excuse ma’am” he finally said after a few minutes. His professor just shook her head and sighed. “How about this then? I’ll let you retake the test tomorrow and you promise me that you’ll begin doing better in this class young man” she said and he quickly nodded. “I promise! Thank you for this. I’ll study very hard” he replied happily. “Good then. You’re dismissed and don’t forget the homework and retake you have tomorrow” his professor said as he left the room. After making a quick stop to his locker, Tsuna checked his phone as he headed outside seeing the missed calls and text messages from Reborn. “Where were you? Your class has been out for 15 minutes” Reborn asked the younger when he saw Tsuna finally come out the school. “My professor held me over. Sorry about that” Tsuna answered hoping that Reborn wouldn’t ask any more questions. Reborn observed that Tsuna seemed a bit tense but decided not to push him and get whatever was bothering out of him later since he recently got back from a mission and wanted to spend a little bit of quality time with him. It was quiet for a while which was bothering Reborn because Tsuna always talked to him and asked him about how his mission went. “Tsuna” Reborn called causing Tsuna to make a sound so he knew that he was listening since he was on his phone. “Did you miss me?” Reborn asked and Tsuna quickly looked up placing his phone on his lap. “Of course I did! I’m happy that you came to pick me up today. Why do you ask?” He said. Reborn didn’t answer his question and Tsuna pouted. “Reborn!” Tsuna whined and the man shrugged keeping a poker face so he wouldn’t laugh at his boyfriend’s childishness. “You haven’t asked me about my mission yet and I’m surprised,” Reborn said after a bit chuckling as Tsuna blushed a bit. “Ahh. Well, I didn’t want to pester you too much about it since you just got back” Tsuna said pushing Reborn’s hand away as the older ruffled his hair. “I don’t mind. I like when you ask” Reborn replied before telling how his mission went and all the details.

When they made it home, Tsuna and Reborn cuddled on the couch for a few hours before Tsuna got up to go do his homework and study for his retest. Reborn on the other hand, cooked dinner after taking a shower and changing into different clothes. He went upstairs to check on Tsuna and tell him that dinner was ready. Tsuna’s bedroom door was opened and Reborn poked his head in to see the younger sigh as he looked at a piece of paper amongst the books and papers covering the desk. Tsuna flinched when he felt hands on his shoulders but relaxed when he smelled the familiar shampoo and knew it was Reborn. “Is that the test you took last week?” He asked and Tsuna wanted to crawl into a hole but nodded in response to the question. “Is this what your professor wanted to discuss with you?” Reborn asked and Tsuna again nodded feeling his eyes fill up with unshed tears. “I’m not upset with you Tsuna if that’s what you think. But I would like to know what’s been such a distraction for you to make grades like this” Reborn said in a soft tone pulling Tsuna up from his seat to change places so the younger was sitting in his lap instead. “ _Non piangere baby boy. Basta con le lacrime ok?_ I’m not upset” Reborn said wiping away Tsuna’s tears with one hand as he rubbed the younger’s back in soothing circles to calm him down. After a few minutes, Tsuna stopped crying and was asleep. Reborn had a small smile on his face as he watched Tsuna sleep. He got up from the chair he was in and laid Tsuna on his bed covering him up with the blankets. He kissed Tsuna’s forehead lightly as he laid down next to him chuckling softly when Tsuna cuddled up to him. ‘I’ll talk to him in the morning’ Reborn thought closing his eyes to sleep. 

 

Timeskip to the next morning 

 

Tsuna woke up to his alarm going off and reached out his hand to turn it off. He sat up to stretch and got up to look for Reborn. He looked in the older’s room and didn’t see him so he went downstairs to find him. He checked the kitchen, the living room, and the backyard where he usually would be and still didn’t find him. “Where are you Reborn?” Tsuna mumbled to himself jumping when he felt arms around his waist. “ _Buongiorno amore mio_ ” Reborn said pecking Tsuna on the cheek. “Where were you? I looked everywhere” Tsuna said turning to face him. “I was in the office. Just finishing up the report I have to give to Gokudera later” he replied checking his watch. “We have some time before breakfast, so let’s talk for a minute,” Reborn said pulling Tsuna towards the kitchen to the table. They sat down and Tsuna more or less knew what the older wanted to talk to him about. “Do you really want to know what’s been distracting me so much lately and why my grades have dropped?” Tsuna asked hesitantly as he focused on his hands on the table. “I’m not going to force you to tell me, but I would like to know so I can help to try and fix it” Reborn replied causing Tsuna to smile softly as his eyes met the older’s. “It’s not something you can easily fix when it has something to do with you,” Tsuna said giggling at his boyfriend’s confused face. “Me? What did I do?” Reborn asked. Tsuna shook his head as he grabbed the other’s hand intertwining their fingers. “You didn’t do anything. It’s just I think about you a lot. Usually, a bit more when you are gone on missions. I worry and sometimes I just miss you and want to see you even if you are back home” Tsuna answered looking more towards the wall than keeping eye contact with Reborn. ‘What am I going to do with this boy?’ Reborn thought to himself as he processed everything Tsuna had said. Pulling Tsuna closer to him, Reborn kissed him softly and pecked his forehead. “Maybe I should let you stay at Yamamoto and Gokudera’s so I won’t be a distraction,” Reborn said in a teasing tone. “That’s not what I meant Reborn!” Tsuna said. “I’m just teasing. But like I’ve said many times before, don’t worry about me so much. I would much prefer you to focus on your schooling. But if you really do miss me, then I may drop by on occasion to take you off campus for lunch. That alright?” Reborn suggested smiling when he saw Tsuna’s bright smile. “Yes! That would be great” Tsuna replied. “But promise me you’ll bring your grades up or I’m really going to make you stay over with Yamamoto and Gokudera for two months,” Reborn said pinching the younger’s cheeks. Tsuna rubbed his cheeks once the older let go of his face and kissed him once more. “I have to go get dressed because the longer I stand here the more I don’t want to go to class and just want to crawl back into bed and sleep while cuddling you,” Tsuna said. “Fine. Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes and if you aren’t back and I have to come get you, then you really won’t be making it to class today” Reborn replied in a tone that made Tsuna shiver as he backed out of the other’s hold. “No need for that today. That would be a huge distraction. Besides you always leave bruises where they can be seen and it’s hard to cover” Tsuna complained as Reborn leaned forward. Pecking Tsuna’s lips, Reborn got up from his chair and pushed Tsuna towards the door as he walked to the refrigerator. “Then be back in 10 minutes. Time is ticking my love” Reborn said chuckling as he heard Tsuna running towards the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna leave the rest of the fic like this so you can think what you want lmao. I hope you enjoyed it and if you would like a special request just comment below!


End file.
